


midnight gameshow

by muddyrockxo



Series: This Little Girl - Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Games, Kissing at Midnight, Laughter, M/M, Secrets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyrockxo/pseuds/muddyrockxo
Summary: Craig gets the surprise of his life in the middle of the night, and his family go above and beyond to make sure it stays a secret.
Relationships: Craig Revel Horwood/Undisclosed, Shirley Ballas/Darcey Bussell
Series: This Little Girl - Deleted Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630606
Kudos: 1





	midnight gameshow

"Jess, can I talk to you please?” Jonathan said, in a tone that indicated that he had something important to say. 

Jess nodded, put down her notebook that she had been scribbling in, and immediately followed her dad into the kitchen so they could talk more privately. 

“Tonight, something very exciting is going to be happening,” he explained to her, as Jess leaned against the counter. “And I need your help to get ready for it.” 

“What's that?” Jess asked, wondering if maybe they were going to have a party - a spontaneous one like that time they came home and suddenly decided to have a party to celebrate that victory. Jess had learnt that spontaneous, at times, could be her family's middle name. 

“First off, I need you to promise me that you will not say anything to your dad,” Jonathan said firmly, and Jess nodded. 

“I promise.” 

“Good girl. Right, I basically need your help to get your dad to bed before 1am.” Jonathan hadn't told her about what was going to be happening until now, for the fear that something would slip out and the secret would be ruined. 

Craig had been invited to appear on Michael McIntyre's Christmas show, playing one of his games called "The Midnight Gameshow." All Michael would basically do during this game was sneak into a celebrity's house in the dead of night (the celebrity's significant other was usually warned beforehand), wake them up, and then play a few games with them. Jonathan had been contacted a few weeks ago, been asked whether he and Craig would like to participate, and he had agreed - thinking it would be a lot of fun. 

The last couple of weeks, it had been so difficult keeping it from Craig, especially as he was so excited about it. But it had been so worth it. 

“Why?” It definitely couldn't be a party then - Craig was always the life and soul of parties. Jonathan wouldn't want him to go to bed early for that... 

“Because we’re going to be filming a TV show. Basically, some people are going to come to our house, wake Craig up, and play a few games with him. But the thing is, he has to be asleep before they come, so he doesn't realise that it's going to happen.” 

Jess laughed at the thought of her dad being woken up in the middle of the night, and his reaction. “I can't wait to see how he reacts!” 

“Me neither. But darling, I’m going to need your help – are you in?” 

“I am, Dad,” Jess nodded, laughing. “But what exactly do you want me to do?” 

.. 

“You look really sleepy, Craigy.” 

Craig had arrived home not half an hour ago from a long and tiring day in the recording studio with Rietta Austin. He and his lifelong friend were recording an album together, set to be released next year. They had written some songs of their own and were also performing some of their favourite songs, and Craig couldn't wait to let the world know what they had been working on. 

Craig was exhausted, and after a quick dinner of beans on toast (made specially by Jonathan) he was falling asleep in front of the TV. 

“I’m quite tired,” Craig admitted, letting out a big yawn. 

“I’m tired too. How about we both go on up to bed and get an early night?” Jonathan winked at Jess, who knew exactly what she had to do when the text from him came through – run around the house unplugging all the security alarms with Jason. He had had a thought just last night that the security alarms would go absolutely mental if someone came in at 1 in the morning - and they were so loud the secret would be well and truly ruined. 

“Sounds good. Jess, darling, are you coming up to bed as well? It's getting late.” 

“I’m not tired yet,” Jess replied, and it was half the truth – she was tired but she knew she would be too excited to get to sleep, anticipating the arrival of Michael McIntyre and his team. 

“Bruno and I are staying downstairs for a bit to watch some TV, if she wants to sit up with us,” Jason chimed in quickly. 

“Okay then. Goodnight, my darling,” Craig smiled, giving his daughter a big hug and kiss. “Mwah.” 

“I’m way too excited for this,” Jason whispered, as soon as Craig and Jonathan were out of earshot, and Jess nodded in agreement. “Are you ready for our task, Jess?” 

Jess nodded. “I sure am, Uncle Jason!” 

“I cannot wait to see his face,” Bruno laughed as he thought of random people bursting into Craig’s room at 1am in the morning. 

“It will be the most iconic thing,” Jason agreed, “but for now, let's not say too much in case we are heard. For now, I just want to watch TV with two of my favourite people.” 

Upstairs in the bedroom, Craig and Jonathan were getting ready for bed, Craig almost asleep as he brushed his teeth and took off his clothes, leaving just his boxers on. He got into bed and cuddled up, all ready to go to sleep. 

“Craigy, can I open the windows, please?” Jonathan said quickly, suddenly realising that if he didn't do something fast, the cameras would walk in on Craig with no clothes on his top half. 

“Are you mad?! It's freezing out there,” Craig laughed, as he cuddled down under the covers, just a few tufts of his hair poking out. 

“I’m so hot,” Jonathan lied, pretending to fan himself, though actually he was as cold as Craig was. It was typical British winter weather out; cold and damp. 

“Well, if you’re hot, of course you can,” Craig replied, getting up out of bed and heading over to his drawer. "I’ll just put on a shirt. I'll be cold but I'd do anything for you.” 

Jonathan grinned – this was exactly what he had been hoping would happen! 

“Thanks, Craigy,” he thanked him, getting into bed beside him. “Now, come here. I want some cuddles. I felt very deprived last night when you stayed at Rietta's house.” 

“Awww, I’m really sorry, Jonno,” Craig apologised, cuddling up to him and resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. “We simply had to finish that track. But tonight, you can cuddle me as much as you like, though I might be sleeping.” 

.. 

1.15am in the morning. 

Jess, Jason and Bruno were still watching the TV – Jess had almost fallen asleep several times, but Jason had been there to wake her up. Shirley and Darcey were still awake in their bedroom, though trying to be quiet – playing Candy crush to pass the time and planning their next holiday together. And Craig, as Jonathan had prayed, was fast asleep. 

Jonathan had been awake the entire time, too excited to fall asleep. He had been texting Michael updates on Craig, as they wanted to make sure he was in a deep sleep before they arrived to make his waking up even funnier. 

Finally, it was about to happen, and Jonathan couldn't be more excited to see Craig’s reaction. It was all he could do to not burst out laughing in bed there and then. 

Jason let them in, trying not to laugh as he laid eyes on the whole crew that had come along, led by Michael McIntyre himself. After some brief introductions, and the usual pleasantries, Jason, Bruno and Jess followed the crew upstairs, trying their very best not to make any noises. Jason literally had to place his hand over Bruno's mouth, as the Italian was laughing so much that he was at high risk of giving the whole game away. 

Arriving on the floor with all the bedrooms, Shirley and Darcey joined the group, trying hard not to laugh themselves. 

The door opened to Craig and Jonathan fast asleep in their bed – or rather, Craig fast asleep, Jonathan only pretending to be. Bruno laughed so hard at the cameras zooming in on Craig’s sleeping self that Jason clamped his hand over his mouth even more and mouthed at him to shut up right now or else the game would be ruined at the last second. 

“CRAIGGGGGGGG!!!” 

Craig’s body jumped as though he had just had hundreds of volts of electricity go right through him and immediately looked over at Jonathan – who was completely calm and not spooked at all by the shout and the loud snow cannon that came after. 

“WELCOME TO THE CHRISTMAS MIDNIGHT GAME SHOW!” 

Jason finally removed his hand from Bruno’s mouth, laughing uncontrollably at Craig's confused, very weary expression. 

“Oh NO!” Craig exclaimed, as he sat up in bed, looking exhausted. 

"Welcome, Craig! This is the Christmas Midnight Gameshow!" 

"How wonderful for you," Craig's voice dripped with sarcasm, as he sat himself up and tried to wake up a little more. 

“We have Jonathan to thank for this," Michael laughed, as Craig sat there, unable to process in his exhausted brain what was going on around him. “Hi, Jonathan! Nice to see you.” 

“Hi! Nice to meet you – merry Christmas,” Jonathan was unable to suppress his giggles as Craig rolled over to look at him with the most betrayed look ever. 

“I’ll kill you!” 

.. 

Filming was so much fun. All the family were in on the games, and they all took part in them as well – Jonathan played Pin the Tail on the Donkey, and Jess had to wear a blindfold and guess what items were placed in her hands. She turned out to be surprisingly good at the game, and got all but one item correct.

Bruno laughed so much when he heard the question “true or false? Bruno is the head judge of strictly come dancing” and shouted “Yes I am!” over Craig’s insistence that he indeed wasn't and Shirley’s loud protests. 

About an hour later, everyone involved (the family, Michael, and all sorts of celebrities including Anita Dobson and Christopher Biggins, who had played roles in the games as well) left the room, leaving just Craig and Jonathan left. 

“I think that’s over,” Jonathan remarked, as the door closed and they were alone with just the cameramen. 

“What do you mean it's over?” Craig questioned, as Jonathan lay down as though nothing happened and said casually “oh well, merry Christmas!” 

“Thanks very much! That was unbelievable,” Craig was still awestruck by what had just occurred. "So, exactly how many of you were in on it?” 

“All of us,” Jonathan laughed, as he rubbed his face with his hands, tired out from all of the excitement. "Even little Jess knew about it. She turned all the alarms off with Jason, so they wouldn't make a noise when the crew arrived. And I opened the window so you'd get a shirt on before they arrived.”

"Jonathan Myring, you truly are crafty! Well, this was definitely the biggest surprise I’ve ever had!” Craig exclaimed, brushing the snow from the snow cannon that had been fired off the sheets. 

“Merry Christmas, my Craigy,” Jonathan whispered. “I adore you.” 

“And I adore you more,” Craig whispered back. “You're the love of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something my friend Jess and I wrote spontaneously the other night, writing our own interpretations, and I liked it so much I felt it had to go in here. Based off Craig and Jonathan's stint on the Christmas Midnight Gameshow- if you've not watched it already, watch it. I've put the link at the top. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think ❤


End file.
